This oncology center grant provides core support for integrated programs of clinical and laboratory research. The clinical studies are grouped into five disease-oriented programs: Leukemia, Malignant Lymphomas, Plasma Cell Dyscrasias, Selected Solid Tumors (Breast Cancer, Oat Cell Cancer, Soft Tissue Sarcomas), and Pediatric Tumors. There are eight laboratory-based programs: Transplantation (Bone Marrow) Biology, Tumor Immunology, Pharmacology, and Epidemiology and Statistics. The educational programs of the Center emphasize interdisciplinary postgraduate education in the clinical and laboratory science aspects of oncology. In addition, there is formal involvement with the education of medical students, predoctoral science students, house staff, and practicing physicians in the region. During the coming year, a major revision is planned for Radiation Therapy so that it will gain clear organization identity and function as an integral part of the Center. The further development of community oriented programs (a high priority desire) depends on the acquisition of additional resources.